


[VID] Glitter and Gold (A Long Expected Fanvid)

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo becomes an adventurer, Fanvids, Gen, but arguably so is Thorin for most of the movies, thranduil is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo -- the ways they're alike, the ways they're different, and the ways they've changed one another on the path to the Lonely Mountain.





	[VID] Glitter and Gold (A Long Expected Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, Lee discovered that I make fanvids and commissioned me to create a Hobbit vid to a song I'd never heard before -- Barns Courtney's "Glitter and Gold". Upon listening to it, I was immediately inspired and crafted about 75% of the vid within about two weeks.
> 
> And then I got distracted by Festivids.
> 
> And then life intervened with complications in a number of annoying ways.
> 
> And then I procrastinated a lot more than I should have.
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS ALL FINISHED AT LAST.
> 
> (Sorry for the long delay, Lee!)

for **Lee Billings**

[Glitter and Gold (A Long Expected Fanvid)](https://vimeo.com/278955768) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Download link (111 Mb, .flv):** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/astjlg4759ssmip/glitter_%2526_gold_%2528thorin-bilbo_contrast_study%2529_v1-4.flv/file)


End file.
